angel
by scottxramona
Summary: Ramona left after the defeat of Gideon. Separated by the decision they made, they must try to live without each other. But when an accident forces them back together again, what could go wrong? rate M for future chapters. The title will make sense soon.


It had been a year since ramona flowers had left Toronto. She had to because everywhere she went, someone ended up by getting hurt. It hadn't been easy to leave. She thought of Scott at least once a week, usualy during her deliveries in the subspace. Today, she didn't have any work to do so she took the bus to go to her favorite restaurant in montreal. They served some of the best smoked meat sandwiches in the world there. Ramona did'nt use the subspace much when she was just walking about the city, knowing it put people in Canada on edge to see a door apear out of nowhere and someone walking out of it.

She sat in the middle seat of the bus and looked out the window. There wasen't much to look at. It was mostly just big skyscrapers but once in a while you'd see an interesting shop and then forget about it soon after. Passing the Bell center, there was a poster with many familiar faces on it that read :

SEX BOB-BOMB TO PLAY AT BELL CENTER JAN-12 TO 14

Ramona's eyes widened in shock. Scott Pilgrim's face was looking at her on the glossy cover of paper. He was holding his bass and looked angry.

'Oh god, he's coming. Ramona tought to herself. 'I gotta g-' She stopped thinking there. Something was wrong. The world seemed to be moving much slower the nit had a few seconds ago. Suddenly, the world went black and the sound of scrapping metal and crunching was heard.

%%%%%%%

Scott Pilgrim. Age : 24

Status : Nervous

He looked out the window of the bus he had just gotten on to get back to his hotel from practice. He was staying with the rest of the members of Sex-Bob-Bomb in a hôtel he couldn't remember the name of but knew the way there. He could have taken the limo home but he didn't like attracting alot of attention. Neil had left the band shortly after the defeat of Gideon so that he could pursue a career in video game development and Scott had rejoined soon after when Steven Stills left. Scott took on the role of lead singer and he and Kim found a new guitar player called Micheal James. They had gotten a record deal from a gig in a bar in Toronto and they became a hit soon after. Scott wrote the songs with Kim and Micheal usualy found the melody to go with it. They had become so good that they had oppened for AC/DC when they came to montreal in 2010 **(fun fact : AC/DC did come to montreal in 2010 lol) **so, Sex-Bob-Bomb was doing great. The same couldn't be said for Scott. He had entered a deep depression for months after Ramona had left and the only thing keeping him together was the shows and seeing people sheer for him when they saw him come on stage. He had finnished depressing a while ago but he still yearned for Ramona. He had re-finnished the song he wrote for her when they had started dating and he was sure she would love it. Even though she would never ever hear it. She was gone and nothing would ever bring her back to him.

Scott gripped his guitar case a little tighter at the thought. Why did he bring his acoustic guitar with him? He wondered. Truth was, he hadn't a clue. He didn't know why he did much of anything these days.

An immense impact was heard and felt.

Everything was black.

His last thought before plunging into the abbys was « What the fuck? »

%%%%%%

Scott was in the subspace. He knew that because of the familiar surroundings and cactus behind him.

« What the hell just happened? » he asked aloud. He just stood there. He hadn't been in the subspace in so long, the last time was when Ramona had come to him when he had died

« Mr. Pilgrim, we need you to wake up, please, » an echoing voice said. Scott jumped and looked around. Then, he was pulled out of the subspace.

« Who…What? » Scott was brought back to reality and saw a man with black hair starring down at him. He wore a purple coat with a badge that had 'sureté du Québec' written on it.

« You were in a bus accident. My name is Kevin and I'm going to give you three words to remember. Once we get to the hospital your going to have to tell me those words again to make sure you haven't sustained any brain dammage, » Said the ambulance man with an obvious french accent.

« Uh…Ok…my guitar… » Scott answered. Something was keeping him from breathing properly and there was a sharp pain on his chest but he was too weak to lift his head and see what was wrong.

« We've got it. Now remember these words : boat, apple and kniffe, » said Kevin.

« Got it, » answered Scott.

« Ok, here we go, » Said Kevin. He and another paramedic hoisted up the streacher they had placed him on and, being extra careful not to shake him too much, put him into the amublance. He was now become more aware of his suroundings. There were sirens everywhere, flashing lights, people screaming and something was still keeping him from breatheing properly. He realized his left arm was extremely painful and numb. Then, he saw it, the thing keeping him from breathing properly was a big shard of glass protruding from his chest. Around it was a giant circle of blood.

« Oh shit it hurts » scott complained as the pain now fully hit him. He reached out to pull the shard but Kevin grabbed his hand as fast as lightning.

« Dont! You'll just make it bleed even more! » Kevin warned him as if scolding a todler.

« But it hurts so baaaaaaad! » He whined. Above him, Scott could see his health bar was a little under half.

« I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it right now, » Kevin apoligized.

Scott closed his eyes and hissed out from the pain. « How…how did you know my name? »

« Checked your ID. We're here » Said kevin.

The paramedic got up and openned the door. Scott could hear people hustling and bustling and bustling as he was asked many questions about the pain and other things.

« Oh, before I forget, Scott, what were the three words I asked you to remember before we left? » Asked Kevin.

Scott thought about it for a moment before answering,

«Boat, apple and knife, »

« Very good. Ok take him in, » Kevin ordered the doctors before climbing back into the ambulance, lighting up the sirens and speeding off to another person who would need medical assistance.

The doctors took Scott into the hospital and sped down a long corridor with many twists and turns, at the same time, another doctor kept asking him questions.

Scott, finaly getting tired of the questions just stated plainly that he was in pain everywhere and to give him something for it.

« We're almost there don't worry, » The doctor answered him.

It took them almost another 15 seconds to get to the operating room, but for Sott it felt like eternity, here he was with a piece of glass slowly killing him, pain everywhere and he couldn't even move his left arm. He screamed out in pain when his health bar dropped to a one quarter.

The pushed open the doors to the OR with the streacher. They allined it with the operating table and quickly but carefully transfered him onto the latter.

« Before we begin, » Said one of the surgeons circled around him, « Is there anything we need to know about his current state? »

« Uhm, dislocated shoulder, Shattered left arm, glass covering parts of his body including the shard protruding from his chest, » Answered one of the other doctors.

« OK, get Tremblay in here for his arm and lets get this started, » Said the surgeon.

He placed placed a mask on Scott's mouth and nose and soon he could feel himself slowly falling asleep.

Ramona had been in pretty much the same situation as Scott but her injuries were far more serious.

Most of the right side of her body was either broken, misplaced or shattered, the doctors had lost her more than once but in the end she had pulled out alive. She had just gotten out of her operation ans still under the effect of the drug the surgeons had given her so she was not currently concious.

Ramona now wore a torso cast and a cast on her right leg and arm. She was lucky her spine hadn't been broken in the accident.

« Doctor Roy, » Said one of the interns to the doctor currently pushing Ramona out of the operating room, « There's a spot for her in room 200-B, »

« Alright thanks, » answered the doctor called Roy. He and a few other doctors who had fluid containers and were pushing them along, followed him to the room. He still couldn't believe that tw buses had crashed into each other. The one the caused the accident had plowed right into the middle of the other which was why this girl had gotten it the worse. The impact had propelled her into the next seat which was why the bones on he rleft side were broken. There were, luckily, no deaths.

Room 200-B was located at the very end of a long corridor in the east wing of the hospital and the only other occupant of the room was a young man named Scott Pilgrim. Dr. Roy wondered if this was the same Scott Pilgrim that had a show this weekend. The boy looked a lot like him and there was even a guitar case next to his bed.

He placed Ramona's bed next to Scott's, pulled the curtains aroud both beds and, making sure everything was hooked up so they could make regular checks ups, he and the other doctors left.

When Scott awoke, is eyes felt extremely heavy and he was dimly aware of the curtains around the bed he was laying in. That was the nly thought that filtered into his mind before succombing to the darkness again.

He awoke again an hour later. His curtains were drawn back and he could look around thw room. The sun was currently setting so he estimated it was aroud 4:30 pm

The room he had been placed in was beige in colour. There were six beds with his in the room and he noticed the next one to his was occupied. Scott couldn't see who it was since her face was covered in bandages. He figured she must have been in some sort of accident. **(No shit, Sherlock) **

He attempted to sit up but a sharp pain in his chest stopped him. He moaned in pain and cluthed with his right hand (he noticed his left was in a cast) the spot where he felt he knew where the shard of glass had entered and felt stitches.

Before he could do anything else, a doctor stepped into the room.

«Ah, Mr. Pilgrim, you've awoken, » Said the man who had a name tag ''

« Just barely, » It was true, his eyes still felt a little heavy.

« Well, it is predictable as the drug we gave you was enough to knock out a horse, » The doctor laughed at his little joke and Scott managed to form a small smile.

« Now, » Dr. Roy pulled out a clipboard and pen, « How are you feeling? »

« Well, aside from not being able to sit up or use my left arm, pretty crappy, »

« Again, that is predictable, » laughed , « Any nausea, vomitting or shotness of breath? »

« I guess I've got a small headache, » Answered Scott.

« Ok, »

« What happened to me anyway? » asked Scott.

« Well, there was a bus crash. One bus crashed right into the middle of the other. I guess the impact must have exploded the glass becasue there was a giant shard of it inside of you, it even bruised your heart. Your neighbour over there got it the worst though, she'll be here for quite some time… » Dr. Roy answered.

« My heart is bruised? » Scott asked.

« Yes, we'll be monitoring you very closely over the next few weeks, you have a high risk of heart attack, » Answered Dr. Roy.

« Ok, miss Flowers, how are you feeling? » Dr. Roy asked the girl in the next bed.

Flowers. The doctor had said Flowers as in…

« Ramona Flowers? » Scott blurted out.

« Uh…yes, why? » Asked Dr. Roy.

« Ramona Flowers, » Scott said in disbelief.

« Uh, yeah, thats me, » Said Ramona. »Hi Scott. »


End file.
